


Toma!freeter x Nino!freeter fic

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Ikuta Toma - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, attempted crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Toma are just friends... right?<br/>The rating is mature but just mildly for the mention of girls, and porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toma!freeter x Nino!freeter fic

**Author's Note:**

> **A.N**.: This is for lovely [](http://nande-daiyo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nande-daiyo.livejournal.com/)**nande_daiyo**   for all her help and to cheer her up a little bit !!
> 
> also you should congratulate me for finishing a fic with no smut in it!

Nino held no illusions of grandeur or hope that this job would be any better than the ones he had before. He sighed as he buttoned up his blazer standing by the locker the manager said was his in the employee room. The door opened blasting against the wall and it startled him.

“Hello new guy” turning around to see who had made that ‘big entrance’, Nino found a skinny, tall guy walking towards him. “I’ve been asked to show you around” He said with a fake smile on his face. He was wearing the same blue pants, no blazer but a hostess apron with the restaurant logo embroidered in a corner

‘Oh great’ thought Nino but he gave a wry smile in return.

Job was simple enough, he would have to greet the clients (‘With a smile Ninomiya, for god sake’), ask them if they wanted to be outside or inside (why on earth would they want to sit outside with the autumn evening breeze blowing cold is one thing he didn’t understand but people did sit outside, cold and all). After that he must guide them to the first available table, give them the menu, recite them the special of the day and finally ask them what they wanted to drink, before he handed the order over and it became S-E-P, which means it was Somebody Else’s Problem.

Toma, as he learned the skinny tall guy was named, seemed to be annoyed by the task he had been put at instead of serving at the tables. But Nino, being Nino, dragged him as long as he could asking the same stuff over and over again to see him hold back the desire to slam his head against the wall. Nino decided the guy was extra cute when a group of female clients in their forties started to make dirty jokes at his expense and he just blushed and stumbled upon his words.

“Ah I need a smoke!” Toma said when they finally got a lunch break. He guided Nino to his favorite deserted terrace, a place that seemed to be more like storage. They could see the parking lot from there, which explained why this terrace wasn’t being used. Toma lighted a cigarette and offered the pack to his new coworker, who did the same. They smoked in silence for a while, then the tall, skinny dude asked some questions about him. Nino lied, he had no intention to be friends with anyone, he didn’t need friends, and he just needed income that helped him to buy some more games.

Some weeks into the job he arrived one day to discover Toma wasn’t working there anymore. They had spent most of their breaks together since they both were the only employees outside the kitchens that smoked. Toma was fun, he liked music and he always had something new to show Nino in his ipod. He worked the evening missing the idiot. They weren’t that close so he didn’t have his phone number, but it definitely made the job more boring than already was. So a few days later he quit.

He did a gig at a theme park after that, but the bratty kids with stupid parents made him quit after the second week. And now he was at a combi store… again. It was really convenient actually; getting to work at this kind of place between jobs.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Ninomiya the office lady killer.” Nino looked up to the voice in front of him. He wasn’t expecting the guy at all, he had almost forgotten about him, about the nickname he earned one noon as he handled a bunch of grabby office ladies in a playful manner… in a way he had been mean and obnoxious but so graceful at the same time, the women had left their numbers discreetly with Toma for him.  
Nino smiled taking the bento box Toma was holding and passing through the scanner. “Hey you.” He said. “You live around?”  
“Sure, for now.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah… maybe we can get a drink sometime.” God he was so cute when he smiled like that, a little embarrassed, red on his cheeks… it made Nino want to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair, like he would do with an especially cute dog.  
“Maybe…” He smiled back. “Are you getting anything else?”  
“A pack of cigarettes?” Nino turned around to get the brand he knew Toma smoked and put it on the counter after passing it through the scan. “What time do you get off?”  
Nino took his time to look at the watch and back at the guy. For some reason the invitation and the sudden interest made him insanely happy, he pushed back the grin threatening to come to his face before answering, “In an hour or so…”  
“Wanna have a beer later?” Nino nodded before telling him what he owed.  
Toma was waiting for him smoking as he sat on the sidewalk. He put out his cigarette in his portable ashtray before standing up and leading the way to a bar nearby.

The following morning found them lying on some park. Nino’s neck had a crick for sleeping with his head in Toma’s calf. He sat on the lawn and looked at his new friend, who was still fast asleep sucking his thumb like a baby. He chuckled and woke him up. It was late already so they just hung out and had breakfast together, Toma skipping the job at a tofu factory he had got after the restaurant.

His little adventure cost Toma his job, and since there was a couple of jobs available at a Pizza place, they both started working together again, Nino at the kitchen and Toma at deliveries. They naturally came together, their taste for music, the addiction to video games made it easy to hang out.

The first time they kissed, it started as a game. It was after a party in Matsumoto Jun’s place, Jun had disappeared into his bedroom with some random girl. A couple of chicks were drunk and playing with both Nino and Toma. They insisted a lot about it; in fact they kissed each other first, and told them if they wanted ‘more’ they should kiss too. So Nino leaned in and their lips met for a second or two before turning to watch the girls to see if they were going to keep on making out.  
“That doesn’t count!” one of them whined.  
“Tongue! I wanna see tongue!” The other said.  
Since both were seriously drunk by then, they kept on with the game, giving the girls what they wanted. At the end it was worth it, the girls put on a show right there after it. The kiss didn’t change anything between them; at least they didn’t want to admit it had.  
The next job Toma got was at a construction site, while Nino took a position in a deliveries company. Around that time Toma got kicked out of his apartment so he moved in with Nino, it was a small place but they didn’t mind sharing the futon.

They met Aiba Masaki at a bar where they served drinks for a while. That guy was seriously damaged, but precisely for that reason he was really fun to hang out with. Aiba worked at a candy factory, and every time he came over to visit them at their apartment he brought treats.  
Aiba-chan’s treats were special, not only because some of them consisted in samples not yet for sale from the factory. But because he sometimes would add an AV video or two, frequently the most shocking, bizarre selection he could find. Nino liked to put them on when he was bored because some of them were too hilarious, with the girls whining like Chihuahua dogs as the guy fucked them from behind. He also did it because it made Toma uncomfortable and embarrassed as he made crude comments about the girls’ bodies.

The first time Nino had sex with Toma neither of them was drunk or proving anything to no girl. Nino had put on the latest treat Aiba-chan had brought. It was illegal -that meant no blur around the genitals- gay AV made in Taiwan and the actors were Japanese. It was a series of ‘salary men’ fucking with Yankees. Nino started watched the film almost forgetting he was supposed to annoy Toma, and 10 minutes into the film he turned to his roommate to say something but he noticed how the other one was hard, and it seemed he was fighting hard the need to jack off.

It had been a while after all since they got to fuck. Nino started to feel a little turned on too, but it wasn’t the boys getting thoroughly fucked while still wearing their shirts and ties -he tried not to think about the fact that they had also socks on- it was that Toma rubbing himself over his pants. He shook his head and tried to remember what he was going to say, but the slow movements the other was making were too distracting. Nino scooted over until their legs were touching. Toma looked away from the screen and fixed his eyes on Nino’s who leaned over a little bit more.

And before either of them could help it, their lips were clashing against each other, their tongues caressing. Toma pushed him until Nino was lying on his back and his body was flush over him. The shorter one lifted his knee between the other’s legs to feel his erection rub against his thigh.  
“Do you want to…?” Nino said jerking his head towards the TV where the AV was still playing without keeping his mouth from Toma more than a moment.  
“Yeah… do me. Please…”He answered pulling away to take of his t-shirt and started undoing his jeans. They used hand lotion as lube and they ended up sticky and tired on the futon. After taking a bath, things got back to normal both ignoring what just happened.  
A few weeks later Aiba noticed something had changed between them, they seemed flirty and they smiled a lot around each other, but the candy maker said nothing, thinking he probably was imagining things.

He wasn’t. MatsuJun noticed too, how they seemed to be flirting with each other instead of with the girls he got to the goukon. At the end it didn’t matter because the girls fell round for them, so Jun thought it was a tactic to get girls.

Their new boss, Sakurai Sho, noticed too. As they both passed little papers between the cracks of the booths where they answered calls. Especially after he found them at lunch hour sharing a bento box, playfully arguing about who would get the shrimp.

Yamashita, Akanishi and Nishikido, some of Toma’s oldest friends, were utterly flabbergasted an evening they got together to get smashed and their friend turned down a very pretty foreigner to go home with his roommate.

“Are you sleeping with him?” Jun asked Nino the first day in weeks when they were only the two of them, since Toma had a different turn at the call center. Nino looked up from his ramen bowl and their eyes met.

“No.” He answered after a moment looking back to his food. Since MatsuJun kept looking at him, like he didn’t believe it he added. “We slept together once. Never did it again.”  
“Really?”  
“Why are you asking this?”  
“I just find it kind of suspicious…”  
“What did you find suspicious?”  
“I thought you both were dating” Nino snorted before reaching for his beer and taking a sip.  
“We fucked… once. I don’t think it’ll happen again.” Nino sighed in annoyance after saying this and changed the topic.

Toma was questioned about it too. An afternoon when Nishikido and Yamashita went over to invite him to grab a few drinks at a new bar they found. When Toma refused to go because Nino would be home in an hour and he didn’t want him to come to an empty home.  
“What is he? Your fucking girlfriend?” Nishikido said in the blunt manner that was usual to him.  
“Not at all Ryo-chan. We just get each other.”

All their social circle came to the same conclusion after a few interrogatories and observing them for a while: They both were crazy about each other but neither was willing to accept it, let alone do something about it.

They separately tried to make them admit their feelings. But both guys were terribly stubborn and neither caved in. Even when Aiba and Jun had cornered Nino after getting him drunk, or when Akanishi tried to bribe Toma.

Yamashita tried to show Toma a few romantic scenes that involved people trying to deny what they were feeling but it botched because from then on Toma managed to never be alone with him anymore.

Even their boss, Sho tried to reason with them as they delivered their resignation letter, that not because one was going it meant the other had to be gone too. “You’re acting like teenagers in love” he said. Toma and Nino just laughed and resigned anyways.

It was about a year after they had sex, and both still lived oblivious to what their friends knew for a while: they were gaga for each other. Around then Nino was working at a dock. He was in charge to collect the fees for the people renting boats. One of the drivers for the boats the owner had was Ohno Satoshi. He was a sleepy dude, with a cute little smile that crinkled his eyes. Nino quickly became close to Ohno.  
Toma started to find himself alone in the evening more and more frequently each week. And the first to notice was his co-worker Nagase Tomoya, who started to endure the passive-aggressive ways of the other one. Until the day Nagase couldn’t take shit anymore and stood up to him.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you have to do something about it, now, before I rip your head off” Nagase said, and Toma winced primarily because the guy was huge and he had him pinned against a wall. But also because he hadn’t noticed he was behaving that way.

That night he had some drinks with Nagase. He knew Nino wasn’t coming home because he made it very clear he was going to pick up some chicks with Oh-chan. As they were drinking, Toma kept bitching about how lonely he felt, how Nino was always with Ohno. He actually liked Ohno at first. Now he could barely look at the guy who was keeping Nino for himself.  
Nagase heard him for a couple of hours before asking him. “Have you ever told him you love him?”  
“Yeah, I mean he’s my best friend. When we get drunk and stuff.”  
“No… I mean, have you ever told him you’re in love with him?”  
“I’m not in love with him.” Nagase snorted and took a sip of his whiskey with a grimace of disbelief and mockery. “I’m not.”  
“Sure, whatever you say Toma-chan.”  
“We are just close!”  
Toma kept defending himself for another hour or so. Nagase just looked at him with a smirk without either encouraging him or taking back what he said. As they were saying their goodbyes, standing on a sidewalk both taking different ways, Nagase told him. “Even if you think you’re not. You’re truly in love with this guy. So tell him, fuck him. Get it to work or get it out of your system once and for all. And please, please Ikuta-san stop trying to bite my head off.” Toma chuckled before getting in the cab. But in the back of his mind Nagase’s words were disturbing his happily inebriated state.

He opened the door of the one room apartment he shared with Nino and didn’t look up as he took off his shoes before stepping into the fake tatami. When he did look up he wished he’d spent the night at a park or something. In the futon he shared with Nino, Ohno was lying half naked on top of his roommate both kissing like they hadn’t heard Toma opening the door or coming in.  
Toma stood there watching them make out for a long while, until Ohno tried to pull Nino’s shirt over his head and the movements directed their sight to where the other inhabitant of the apartment was standing. Nino’s face changed slowly to a guilty gesture. The petrifying spell that kept him bound to the spot was broken by it, so he just turned around and started walking away, hearing faintly Nino’s voice calling his name.

MatsuJun picked him up from a nearby bar where he took sanctuary. Toma was dragged out of the place where he wanted to keep drinking. After ten minutes into the trip to Jun’s apartment, Toma hadn’t said anything yet. “What’s wrong” his friend asked, but he was acting drunk so it was okay if he didn’t answer.  
“Don’t let me sleep alone.” Toma said when Jun was trying to dump him onto the couch.  
“I’m not gay.”  
“I’m not saying screw me, I’m just saying I don’t want to be alone.” Jun sighed and guided the barely standing man.  
Once they were both tucked in with a body pillow between them, Toma turned to see his friend’s face in the dark, but he was laying the other way, so he called him.  
“Yeah?” Jun said turning around a little annoyed that he decided to start talking when he was so close to sleep.  
“Nino was making out with Oh-chan.”  
“It’s good isn’t it… since you are clearly NOT in love with him.” Toma winced at the statement, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. Jun sighed rubbing his forehead. “So… what are you going to do?”  
“What is there to do? Right? Nino’s free to fuck whoever he wants, isn’t it?” A note of depression tinged his voice.  
“Yeah, he is.”  
“I’ll deny this in the morning, but you were right. All of you were…” Toma whispered before falling asleep. Jun stayed awake for a little while before realizing his friend had finally fallen asleep.

Toma spent a week living with Jun, true to his word, denying remembering anything about last night but giving Nino and his conquest some space. Pretext he used for staying all that time.  
By next Sunday, Jun went over to visit Nino, while Toma did his shift in the bakery he was working in now. The apartment was beyond messy, beer cans all over the place and some food containers were abandoned half eaten here and there.  
“Hey, is Toma staying with you?” Nino asked making him come into the place.  
“Yeah… is Ohno-san staying here now?”  
“No… why would he?”  
“Toma’s been saying he’s giving you guys space…”  
“I haven’t seen Oh-chan or Toma since that night…” Nino said as he was making some room for his visitor to sit down. “Is he mad?”  
“No, I don’t think he is.” Jun sighed and rubbed his nose bridge. “You both are seriously dense.”  
Nino stayed silent looking at nothing for a while. So Jun started talking again. “Have you been eating well?”  
“Are you sleeping with him?” The question made Jun jump a little in his own skin.  
“What?”  
“Are-You-Sleeping-With-HIM????” he asked again making a pause after each word like he was talking to an inferior species.  
“I am not gay! Nor do I sleep with my friend’s special someone!” MatsuJun grunted in frustration. “It’s enough, you’re coming with me.”  
“Where?” Jun didn’t answer he just pulled him out barely giving him time to put on shoes.

Jun kept calling on the phone while he drove through the city until he got to a big apartment building.  
“Nino, meet Oguri Shun.” He said once a handsome, tall man opened the door.  
“We’ve met…” Nino said smiling softly.  
“Yeah we were together in high school.”

They spent some time catching up at the living room drinking tea and waiting for some treats Shun had ordered. Nino started to relax into the chat, laughing and remembering stuff with his friends. The door bell rang and Jun went to open the door, making the delivery boy come inside.

Nino’s jaw dropped low when he saw who it was. He just gaped at the tall guy dressed in a flashy uniform. Neither noticed when Oguri started to walk towards the door, to stand next to Jun.

 

“You two. TALK.” Jun said stepping into the genkan and putting his shoes on. “We’re not letting you out until you fix this.” Oguri smiled a shy smile while he started wearing shoes too.

Nino and Toma were too shocked to stop from leaving them there, locked in. they saw them disappear and then stared at the door with similar faces of disbelief for a while.

“I’m sorry.” Nino said first. “I didn’t know…”  
“It’s okay…” Toma walked over the living room and sat across Nino sighing and taking a sip from a cup left behind. “So… are you and Oh-chan together now.”  
“What do you think?” Nino said looking away.  
“So you are…” his voice sounded depressed. “Good…”  
“Why do you sound so depressed.”  
“Do I?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t…”  
“I’m not with Ohno.” Nino decided to drag the lie no longer. “After you left I sent him home.”  
“I thought you weren’t into men…”  
“I just wanted to know… “ Nino started speaking at the same time.  
“Since we never talked about it…”  
“If it was just you…”  
“Just me what?”  
“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it.” Again they were talking at the same time. Then they just stayed in silence looking into the other’s eyes.  
“Can I… Just…?” Toma said changing seats to be besides Nino. The latter nodded not fully understanding to what he had agreed. With the permission granted, Toma took his roommate’s face between his hands and leaned in to kiss him.  
Nino kissed him back getting his arms around Toma. “Is it just me?”  
“Yeah, just you.”

When Shun and Jun decided to go back and check out how they were going, the first one almost had a heart attack when he saw the two naked men making out languidly in his expensive couch. Jun just turned very very red.


End file.
